


Did They Mention?

by Jingle



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, Prom, Silly, Singing, somewhat cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super-short, super-silly Descedants one shot.</p><p>Of course Auradon had a Prom. And of course, at their Senior Prom, Mal and Ben were voted Queen and King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did They Mention?

Of course Auradon had a Prom. And of course, at their Senior Prom, Mal and Ben were voted Queen and King.

What was less expected, at least to the royal couple, was seeing Jay, Carlos, and Evie take to the stage after the announcement was made.

“What are they up to?” Mal asked Ben, for once sounding nervous. Ben just shrugged, feeling certain it could only be something for the best.

“Give us an M-A-L!” Evie shouted into one of the three microphones that they’d brought to the front of the stage.

“And give us a B-E-N!” Carlos followed.

The crowd complied. Jay, standing between his friends, quickly went from trying not to laugh to all showmanship.

“ _Did he mention  
That he’s in love with you?”_

Mal’s jaw dropped, then she buried her face in her hands for the duration of the song.

“That was kind of sweet,” Ben mused once the song was over.

Mal looked up and stared at him in disbelief. Then she had to smile; Ben’s inherent goodness was so charming. “They did it to embarrass me. Not in a mean way, but like a prank,” she assured Ben at his confused look. “Some things just don’t change… And they actually did a good job. I’d have to say this was the second most embarrassed I’ve ever been.”

Ben’s eyebrows rose. “What was the most embarrassed you’ve ever been?”

“When you first sang that song to me,” Mal said with a smirk. Ben only faltered for a second before hugging her.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is dedicated to my "love/hate relationship" with the song Did I Mention. ;)


End file.
